Borderlands: The Millennia Uprising (Part One)
by Onyxessence
Summary: Sheya Maverick sets off to find her younger sister Tabitha, whom has disappeared from New Haven days earlier. Leaving an ECHO trail of her where about's, bandits are on a mad pursuit for the millions of dollars promised for bringing their corpses in.
1. Ludicrous Speedway - Start of the Trail

(For Clap-Trap's full effect play this song now: Alice in Chains- Rooster)

The sun beat down on the buggies as they raced down the road, the dust trailing behind the first nearly made it look like a jet in the sky. They were heading straight for Lucky's Watering Hole.

"Woo!" Sheya screamed in joy as her head flung back to the head-rest of the seat due to the nitro. "Did you hear that?" Sheya shouted over the engine, swerving a little to the left. "Damn this thing's fast!" She looked at her ECHO device to make sure it was recording. "Is this thing even on?" She patted the screen without taking her eyes off the road. "Great.." She flipped the ECHO over and drove off road. "Now I have to wait an hour.." She got out of her buggy and walked toward the Race Track. "Come on Tucker, this way." She turned and waved to Tucker, who was now just arriving. They passed the building completely, not acknowledging it's existence.

"Hey you two kooks." She nodded to two men watching the race, one was crouching. "Sheya Maverick.." The man who was standing said, The one crouching, getting up as well. "Nitro. Nightmare." She shook their hands.  
"Who's that you're with?" Nitro pointed toward Tucker. "Name's Tucker. Hired him back outside New Haven, he's alright." She patted Nitro on the shoulder. "Bodyguard?" Nightmare nodded. "You could say that.." She folded her arms.

"Lots of people been asking about _you_ today." Nightmare said to Sheya, she walked in between them. "Nothing unusual there. Look how packed this place is." Sheya looked to the track, the buggy's were about to take the final jump and two had crashed into each other in mid-air, exploding upon impact. "Yeah, guess everyone wants that _buggy_ of yours." Nitro nudged Tucker. "That's because they know it can dust any of these scrap heaps in a hot-minute." All but Tucker continued to watch the race, he watched the group.

"I tried recording my buggy in action on the way over, but, damn ECHO wouldn't turn on." She spit on the ground. " _Sure.._ " The men looked at each other in doubt. "Tell them, it was fast right?" She looked at Tucker. "Yeah.. It was fast." One of the driver's of the exploded buggies broke free and rolled around the track. "What was that special piece of equipment you put in anyway?" Nitro looked at Sheya, but his bike helmet wouldn't let you see his gaze. "Like I'd tell you.." Sheya laughed a little and turned back toward the race. "Although I'd like to show you two how you're _really_ supposed to race this track. Racing, isn't the reason I'm here.." The drivers made another jump, one had landed on the bandit rolling on the ground. "I'm looking for my sister. She here somewhere?"

The announcer was giving a pitch for Skag-on-a-stick in the background. "Nope." Nightmare didn't take his eyes off the race. "I seen her. She was with some guy at Lucky's" Nitro said. "Lucky's? How long ago?" Another explosion went off on the track. "It was.. Yesterday." He squinted at the sky. "Yesterday? Damn it.." Sheya said under her breath. "Since you're hiring people to help find her. I guess, I could come along." Nitro made a yawning gesture, then cracked his knuckles. "So I'd have to pay you later?" Sheya laughed and pushed his chest. "I don't think so.." "Hey, I can help you two.." He reached for his holster and dropped his pistol.

"See you guys." Sheya slipped money into his pocket as he picked up his gun and walked back to her buggy. "If I see her around, I'll tell her you're out looking!" He counted the cash. "Jack ass.." The other man pushed him, and the finishing horn went off.

"See ya Lucky." The bell jingled as she walked out and got into her buggy. "North, huh?" Sheya looked toward the cliffs. "Where we going?" Tucker said from his buggy. "The cliffs, then back here." Sheya put her goggles on. "Hopefully you're there.." Tucker watched Sheya as she sped off.

Sheya slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff and got out of her buggy. She stuck her head over its edge and walked down a rickety makeshift ramp. It creaked and wobbled with her every step. "Bleacher!" She yelled out as the ramp made her bounce. "Bleacher! You there?" Sheya heard cans falling and clanking against each other. "Huh?" A dry voice called out from inside the shack. "It's Sheya! Mind helping me out here?" She closed her eyes trying to balance herself. "Sheya?" Bleacher walked out with a Shotgun. "Oh! Sheya.. Yeah.." He escorted her down the ramp. "Why do you have to live out here?" She leaned against the shack.

"What do you want?" He rested his shotgun on his shoulder. "Not even a hello? How you doing?" Sheya dusted herself off. "How are you Sheya?" Bleacher smirked. "It's about my sister.." Sheya rested her head against the shack. "Figured.. I seen her.. She was walking with Hayden and a couple others toward Fyrestone." He flicked his tooth pick over the edge. "Fyrestone? What the hell could she be doing in Fyrestone?" Sheya sat down and Bleacher walked past her, gazing over the edge. "I don't know.. Thought she would've told you." Sheya stared toward the ground, trying to comprehend why her sister would be in Fyrestone. "How's your father? Still sick?" Bleacher continued staring over the edge. "Yeah." She sighed and stood up.

"Alright, Bleacher. It was nice seeing you, as always." She said on all fours, making her way up the ramp slowly, but surely. "You too Sheya. You too.." He chuckled to himself, watching her crawl up the ramp. "Fix this damn ramp sometime will ya?" She walked back to her buggy and Tucker was just pulling up. "You're just getting here? What took you so long?" "I didn't think you actually meant the cliffs." Tucker's engine rumbled. "Yeah. He's a strange one, alright." Sheya looked back towards Bleacher's shack. "Let's go back to Lucky's." She patted her buggy. "Why are we going back to Lucky's again?" Sheya jumped in and buckled her seat belt. "I told you, I need to scan this ECHO before we leave." She turned her engine on and revved it. "Right.." Tucker nodded his head four times. Sheya sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. "..Right." Tucker waited a few seconds to watch Sheya, before departing.

Sheya flew over the dunes and hills, laughing while doing so. "Alright!" She furrowed her brow while hovering her thumb over the nitrous button. "Time to fl-" There was a sudden sound of metal creaking under pressure before she began flipping through the air countless times, her front-end bent completely in half, ECHO device and wheels flying in all directions. Finally landing upside down, a black cloud plumed from the wreckage.

A stranger pulled up in a scratched, dented and rusted grey buggy. He stepped out to reveal he was very large in stature, and his shadow hung over the twisted buggy. He flipped it over and observed Sheya's body, her head was hanging forward so he held it up. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her fore-head was bleeding, but the blood clumped together from the dust and dirt. She clenched her teeth and tried to open her eyes, he let go of her head and she squinted at the figure in front of her.

"Wha- What happened?" Sheya looked at the figure dazed, her eyes wandering. "Spiderants.. They flipped you." She rubbed the side of her bruised face, and felt the cut on her forehead. "Spiderants? Where did they go?" The large man lowered his rifle. "Must've scared them off.." Sheya looked around to see nothing. "Well, thanks." The man bent a piece of metal that was preventing Sheya from getting out of her seat. "Mind helping me out?" She reached out and he grabbed her by the forearm, lifting her from out of the broken buggy. "Frank!" Tucker called from beyond one of the hills. "Fra- Whoa!" He nearly slipped down the steep hill, holding his machine gun in one hand. "Tucker? You two know each other?" Sheya fixed her hair and dusted herself off. "Uh. Yeah.." He put his hand back on the grip. "I told him to catch up later.."

Sheya cocked her pistol to make sure it wasn't broken. "Frank right? Name's Sheya." Sheya held her hand out, Frank didn't shake it. "See where that ECHO went?" Sheya searched the ground, turning her back. Tucker looked to Frank and stepped on the device, cracking it beneath his boot. "Oh, is this it?" He picked it up. "Yeah.. No worries. I'll just get another." She looked at the scrap pile that was once her buggy. "Wow.. If those Spiderants would've gotten to me, I would've been a dead woman for sure.." Sheya patted the buggy and ran her hand along it. "..Goodbye my old friend."

She looked at Frank. "Mind loading that engine into your buggy?" Frank started to dismantle the buggy and ripped out the engine. Sheya looked at her broken ECHO and pressed what she thought was the record button, and recorded an ECHO log. "Ready to go?" Tucker asked her, and they left for Fyrestone.

"I forgot about this guy.." Sheya groaned as the Claptrap unit was standing guard. _"Hey there stranger."_ The Claptrap greeted Frank. "Hang on, I'll take care of this.." Tucker got out of his buggy, pistol in hand. "No!" Sheya belted out, the Claptrap putting it's arms up in a nervous manner. "I will.." Sheya lowered Tucker's pistol. "You, claptrap unit." She pointed to the Claptrap. "Have you seen my sister walk past here recently? Her name is Tabitha Maverick." She held a picture of her up.

 _"Why, yes, I did.. How could a robot forget a magnificently beautiful face, such as hers?"_ It extended one arm toward the picture, and put the other on it's chest. "Who was she with?" Sheya said unimpressed, putting the picture back in her pocket. _"She was walking with three armed men, they didn't seem too friendly.. Or clean. She gave them all clearance to enter the Arid Badlands."_ Claptrap pointed to the large door. "Was she hurt?" Sheya put her hand on her revolver.

 _"Oh, she was fine.. Better than fine."_ It put one of it's hand clamps beside his speaker box, as if it were telling a secret. _"Looked better than you.."_ Claptrap pointed to Sheya, who noticed her wound starting to bleed. " _I mean, not only did she look better than you.. She had this whole, sort of free-spirit thing going on. While you on the other hand.. Meh.."_ It's clamp faced up then faced down, twice. "Okay, I get it!" Sheya snapped at the claptrap, Tucker laughed through his nose, looking away so he wouldn't get caught. "Just open the gate will you?" Sheya jumped into Frank's buggy.

 _"Certainly. If you could all just tell me your names and let me scan your ECH-"_ "There with me. As mercenaries. I give them clearance." She signaled the vehicles to move forward, but Claptrap didn't budge. It instead stood there for a few seconds staring blankly in front of itself. _"It'll take a few hours for me to process this.."_ Sheya got out of the buggy and stood directly in front of the robot, who was staring in the exact same position, which happened to be her belly button. "Gate. Open. Now." Sheya pointed to the gate.

The Claptrap scooted back slowly, putting it's clamps up. _"..Yes M'am."_ It pushed the buttons as fast as it could. Sheya and the others sped off before the gate could finish opening _"At least her sister kissed me.."_ Claptrap said to himself, closing the gate.


	2. Entering Fyrestone - Skag Gully Showdown

"Damn it!" Sheya scoffed. "This thing is toast!" She flung the ECHO device to the side of the road, where it broke into a hundred little pieces, sparking somewhat. "Stop!" Sheya yelled to Frank, who stopped the buggy immediately afterwards. "Hey! ..Fyrestone's this way!" She yelled to Tucker, who was heading East. "Oh.. Right.." They continued to Fyrestone.

"You two can wait here. I'm gonna talk to Dr. Zed." Sheya walked toward Fyrestone. "Fine by me." Tucker replied. The graveyard, if you could call it that. Only had five graves, one of which had an upside down cross with the word ' _trouble_ ' written on it, gunshots went off. Sheya turned around to see that Tucker was laughing while shooting Skags. She was some what put off by it, and kept walking. "You guys seen a girl walking through here lately? My height?" Sheya asked a group of men playing cards. One of the men groaned and farted, the others laughed. "Alright then.. Thank you."

Sheya walked toward Dr. Zed's. "Hey doc, see a girl roaming around here? Little shorter than me, red hair, green eyes?" She watched him hack off a dead patients arm. "Green eyes, huh? Think I'd remember seeing something like that around here." He continued examining the body. "What color are my eyes?" He stopped for a second, dropped his surgical tool and looked up. "Sorry M'am." Zed made eye contact briefly, before going back to work. Sheya turned to walk away.

"..You could try old T.K Baha." She stopped to listen. "Him and his wife stay over near the cliffs, past the edge of town. Can't miss them." Sheya turned around. "Thanks.. Got any cameras on this place?" She watched as Dr. Zed dumped organs into a bag. "..Yeah. They should be connected to the ECHO in my office. Doubt you'll find anything though, hardly any bandits coming through Fyrestone.." He said, looking at his tools. "She's not a bandit.." She went into his office and took the ECHO on the shelf. She turned around to thank him, when Tucker and Frank turned the corner. "Hmm?" Dr. Zed looked up at Sheya.

"Hey." Tucker said. "We figured she might be in the Skag Gully. We should head there now if you wanna catch up with-" "The Skag Gully? Why would they go to the Skag Gully with only 4 people? My sister can barely even shoot. We should start with the Badlands, then move to the Hills.." Sheya walked out of Dr. Zed's building. "The hills?" Tucker sounded annoyed. "Hang on.." Sheya walked away from the conversation. "One more place!" She turned to say, walking to the edge of town. "The Hills? Why the hell would she wanna go to the Hills?" Tucker lit up a cigarette.

"Is someone there?" T.K Baha said, he was sitting in his chair, with his Shotgun in hand. "Sorry to bother you." Sheya continued walking, hands raised. "But, I'm looking for-" "What's your name?" T.K baha cut her sentence off, Shotgun still pointed at her. "Name's Sheya Maverick.. I'm looking for my-" "Sheya?" Again, T.K cut her off mid-sentence. "Yes.." Her hands started to lower. "That's a pretty name.. You smell nice Sheya." He lowered his Shotgun and a Rakk screeched in the distance. "What are you looking for out here? Ain't nothing but, Skags, and sand.. And more sand." T.K laughed. "I'm looking for my sister Tabitha. Have you seen her?" She held a picture of her up. "Nope.." He chuckled. "Haven't seen anything in a while really.." Sheya turned to walk back toward Fyrestone. "Leaving so soon? She'll be back.." T.K said to himself. "She'll be back."

"Well? Anything?" Tucker flicked his cigarette and jumped off his buggy. "No.." She looked into the distance. "See? Skag Gully. I'm gonna take a leak." Tucker walked behind a fenced area. "You alright?" Sheya said to Frank who had his back to her. "Go to New Haven.." He didn't move. "What?" She walked toward him. "New Haven. Go." He turned around holding his machine gun in his hands. "I can't go back to New Haven." She laughed a little. "My sister's still out there.." Frank looked toward Tucker. "Don't worry Frank.. I can handle myself." She recorded an ECHO log then walked inside Dr. Zed's.

"Hey." She waved casually. "Me again.." Dr. Zed was operating on a different body. "Hmm? Who are you?" He stared at her confused. "Can I leave this with you?" Sheya smiled. "Huh? Yeah, sure. Put it over there." He waved his surgical tool toward the desk, blood splattering over some papers laying on top of it. "Now scram." She left to find Tucker talking to Frank. "That took a while.." Sheya said to Tucker who was startled to see her. "I.. Held it in all day. As I was saying, we should check the Gully first. If she's in there, she could be torn to shreds by now." Sheya looked into the distance. "..You're right. Let's get going." They walked to their buggies.

"Whoa, you know how long it is until the next opening? It'll be faster if we travel on foot and take the path up here." Tucker pointed toward a ridge. "I didn't know there was a path up here.." They walked through the tunnel and the wastes, until they were near the cliffs. "What's wrong?" Sheya noticed Tucker looking in every direction, in a paranoid fashion. "Huh?" He flinched, gripping his rifle. "Nothing.. Just looking out for your sister. That's all." He looked past the cliffs at some Rakk. Sheya let him walk ahead for a few seconds and signaled for Frank. "Frank.. You should keep an eye on Tucker. He's acting kinda jumpy. An Alpha-Skag might sense it and come charging. I don't want to be blind-sided when it happens. Alright?" Frank nodded. "Let's keep going." They continued walking.

"Uh-oh.. This doesn't look good. Bandits." Tucker pointed toward a group of bandits pitched under a make-shift canopy. "Bandits? What are they doing out here?" Sheya reached for her revolver. "Bandits are everywhere.." The bandits were discussing something among each other, by the way their heads were looking back and forth. "True, anyone see what they're carrying?" Tucker zoomed in with his goggles. "Looks like, Machine guns. Maybe one Shotgun." Sheya reached for her ECHO and hit record non-chalantly. "You're sure they're armed?" "Look armed to me.. Maybe we should just pay them." He replied cautiously. "Yeah right. Let me handle this." Sheya walked slowly toward the group of bandits. "Hey Princess! What're you, doing out in these parts? Don't you know it's dangerous out here for a girl like you?" The leader of the group laughed. "Let's just lay down our guns and walk away.." Tucker muttered. "We don't want any trouble.. We're just looking for my sister. You wouldn't have happened to see her by any chance would you?" The men stared at the photo she held up in dead silence. "Hmm.." The leader of the group leaned forward. "You know, I think I might recall seeing her somewhere before.. But I just can't remember where. Bushwick, you know?" He asked. "Bushwick?" Sheya said under her breath. "Sorry, honey." Tucker said to Sheya as he walked toward the bandits. He cocked back his Relover. "It's business.." The Bandit's held up their guns. "Kill that bitch!" Their leader shouted. Sheya dove behind a rock after her Shield was depleted, she dropped her guns and covered her ears. When she opened her eyes Frank was firing his Shotgun and Machinegun at the same time, she reached for her Pistol but bullets sprayed into the ground. She blind-fired her Revolver over the rock, hitting one Bandit. A grenade flew near Sheya's feet and she ran toward Frank, as she ran she fired at two Bandits who were being filled with holes by Frank. Tucker picked up one of their Shotguns and fired at Sheya, she flew to the dirt and Frank shot a hail of bullets at Tucker and jumped ontop of her. The remaining Bandits began shooting at Frank. Sheya stared at Frank's eyes as he slowly died, his facial expression was content. She kissed his cheek and loaded her Revolver. "Is she dead?" One Bandit asked. "I don't know.." The other sounded frightened. "Well go and check!" Their leader shouted, the others quickly walking up to Frank's body, one was shot in the face and the other was hit in the leg twice, then the forehead. The last bandit standing began unloading his clip into Frank's body. Sheya shot her remaining three bullets and hit him in shoulder then the chest. "Guh.." The bandit slowly fell to the ground on his back. "Bitc-" He let out a long sigh before dying. Sheya tried pushing Frank's body off of her, but she was too weakened. She tried again, but it didn't budge. She laid there, face to face with the man who sacrificed himself so that she could live. His expression, content. Sheya grazed Frank's cheek. She looked at the sun descending, the Rakk circling above and closed her eyes, remembering her sister's laugh.

"Oh.." Tucker gasped for air, and began coughing uncontrollably, spitting up blood every few seconds. He rose to his feet and swung his shotgun in all directions, groaning like an animal while doing so. Still breathing heavy, he lowered his shotgun slowly and reached for his ECHO, fumbling with it. As he was recording his ECHO log, she loaded her revolver. "Hope she was worth it.." Two thunderous shots whizzed from under Frank's body. "I am.." She groaned and pushed Frank off of her, dusted herself off and walked to the ECHO, which was still recording.

Sheya pressed stop and shot Tucker's body three more times, she looked for her ECHO and it was riddled with bullet holes. She walked over to Tucker then picked up his ECHO. "Damn, they almost got me Tabitha.." Sheya let out a painful sigh as she recorded on the ECHO. She dug through the dead bandits' pockets, as she was looking in one of their jacket's she found a dirty note saying to meet at the old bunker in the Arid Hills. She sprinted towards the entrance of the Gully. As she exited the Gully she looked to Fyrestone to see the Buggy she was riding in, missing. "Damn bandits.."

She jumped off the ledge, and noticed a man run to hide behind his vehicle. "Drop your weapon!" Dan Jones pointed his Shotgun at Sheya.


	3. Close Call - Entering Fyrestone II

"Where are you taking me?" Tabitha whimpered as guns were being pointed at her back. "Shut up!" One of the bandits shoved her forward. "Easy guys.. Save that for Marlakk. He might pay us a little extra if she's not too beaten up." Hayden laughed. "What's a couple thousand against half a million?" One of the bandits growled. Tabitha grasped Hayden's coat. He looked at her frightened expression and broke free from her hold. "Get off of me.." They continued walking.

They walked through a village that was populated by bandits, they cat-called Tabitha until they arrived at the entrance of the Bunker. "This her?" A Bruiser guarding the gate nodded to Tabitha. "Yeah, let us through.." Hayden held Tabitha by the arm and walked forward. "Nice.." The Bruiser said while staring Tabitha head to toe.

They walked through the Bunker and Hayden sat her down on one of the beds. "Wait here.." He walked across the room. "Watch her!" He turned and shouted to the guards. They had their Assault Rifles at the ready. Sometime had passed and she fell asleep, when she woke up Hayden was watching her. "What're you doing?" She asked him. He took his jacket off and walked toward her, she scooted back to the edge of the bed and he was on top of her. "Wait." Tabitha kissed Hayden noticing his knife in his jacket.

"Do you have something to drink? Like wine?" Hayden turned to pick up a bottle that was laying on the floor and Tabitha grabbed his knife and stabbed Hayden in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground and twitched his arm. "Just like a Skag.." She calmed herself down and took his jacket, pistol and bandanna, putting her goggles on. She put her hand in a motor oil puddle and slicked her hair back.

Tabitha walked past the bandits with her disguise on, pistol in hand. "Hey.." The Bruiser guarding the door called out as she walked past. She stopped without looking back. "Make sure the safety's on, on that thing. You could really hurt somebody.." She flicked the safety on and kept walking. Tabitha made her way through the village and finally went into a drainage pipe that led to the outside of Fyrestone. As she exited the pipe she heard a bandit yelling through the other side. "I think she went through here!" The voice echoed. Tabitha panicked and threw her jacket and bandanna to the side and ran down the road.

Some Skags were blocking her path so she slid down the hill and went through the valley. She could hear bandits yelling for her when she slowed down to take a breather, so she looked both ways for a quick escape and ran into a cave.

Tabitha crouched and hid behind a rock as she heard the bandits running past the entrance, laughing and shouting. She let out a sigh of relief, when another passed at that same moment and heard her. His head turned slowly and Tabitha clapped her hands on her mouth and moved back. The bandit waved a few others over and Tabitha delved deeper into the cave until the light of the entrance was nothing but a white dot.

Something slithered behind her and she recorded a log on Hayden's ECHO, and fell asleep. When she awoke, she was determined to find an exit. "There has to be a way out of here.." She slid her hands across the walls of the cave, she also seen a faint white dot in the distance. Tabitha fumbled with the ECHO device as she tried to press the record button. "I think I see a light at the far end of this cave. I'm going to slowly make my way over there.."

She stepped over shells and bone fragments crushing them beneath her boots. "Yes, it's light. I can see light!" She said frantically. "What was that?" Something slithered in the background. It made a whistling noise, followed by a scraping sound. The bug clung to the top of her head as she ran out of the cave. "Get off of me!" Tabitha screamed, and threw the insect in the middle of the path. A vehicle passed at the same moment and the bug's insides were instantly coated on the buggy. The vehicle screeched to a halt and the driver jumped out and started to curse.

"Guh.. Son of a bitch!" Tabitha couldn't make out who it was because of her eyes adjusting to the sun. But she had recognized the voice. "Sheya?!" Tabitha shouted. "Tabitha!" Sheya rushed towards her and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again." Tabitha became limp in her sisters arms. "I was so worried! Why the hell did you go with Hayden?" Sheya asked. "He told me someone in the Arid Hills would buy one of my pistols from me for 150 thousand.." Tabitha weeping on her shoulder. "Instead he took me to the old bunker in the Arid Hills. He was trying to sell me to a bandit overlord named-" "Marlakk.. I know. ..Let's go." Sheya turned back to Dan Jones' buggy.

 _"Go?"_ Tabitha stopped her. "Where?" She threw her arms out. "Anywhere. We can't just stand here." Sheya looked around. "Home?" Tabitha whimpered. "We can't go back to New Haven, that's the first place they'd look.." Sheya shook her head. "What about dad?" Sheya jumped into the buggy. "I'll figure something out.. Let's just park somewhere in the shadow-" "Someone's coming.." Tabitha said quietly.

The faint sound of the vehicle approaching in the background. "Just stay calm. Here, take this." Sheya hopped out, and handed her sister Dan Jones' Tediore Shotgun. The black vehicle pulled in front of them slowly, before stopping. Sheya gripped the revolver tightly as she stared down the sights.

Helena Pierce stepped out. "Stand down, you two." Helena's palm faced Sheya's revolver and walked toward them quickly. "Helena? How did you find us?" Sheya lowered her gun. "A few weeks ago your father told me to put a tracking device on your buggy.. To monitor where you went, make sure you're not doing anything _too_ dangerous." Helena dusted off Tabitha's jacket. "You mean, you were spying on us?" Sheya asked. "Not us, _you_." Helena pulled her pistol from her holster.

"Where were you hours ago?" Tabitha asked. "That doesn't matter right now, I've heard chatter on the bandit lines. There's a four million dollar bounty on your heads for bringing you in." Helena rushed them toward their vehicle. "A bus stops in Fyrestone.. It should take you to The Middle of No Where, if you leave now you can still make it." Sheya got into the buggy and started the engine. "What about our father?" Tabitha asked as she jumped into the back of the buggy. "I'll keep in touch. Just go!"

The tires screeched and the hum of the engine followed after. "What the hell happened to this thing!" Tabitha yelled, the roar of the engine nearly consuming her voice. "It's a long story! Tell you later!" Sheya said, trying to maintain her focus on driving. Tabitha scooted back to the far corner of the makeshift cell. Noticing an ECHO device, she browsed through the entries, then hit record.

"Testing. 1,2. Testing. 1,2,3. _Hello?_ " Tabitha said to the ECHO, prolonging the 'o' in hello. "My name is Tabitha, sitting in the back of this buggy.." She examined the cell. "..Yep. _Fun._ " Tabitha sighed. "Hey!" Tabitha pounded on the wall. "Huh? What?" Sheya looked back, swerving to the side slightly. "How far is it?" Tabitha yelled through the slot, only her eyes visible.

"You've never been?" Sheya asked. "Once! I think!" Sheya continued driving. Tabitha rolled her eyes and looked at the ECHO device. Sheya slowed down somewhat and then stopped the buggy. "Well this is it.." The engine died down. Tabitha jumped up and swung the top open, taking in the fresh air as if she were in the for an eternity. "Fyrestone.." They both said as Tabitha got out of the buggy and walked toward town. "Is that recording?" Sheya asked. "Yeah." Tabitha quickly said. "Can you keep it off for now?" Tabitha turned back. "But-" "I'd rather not have it on.. What if some bandit spy is listening to us on the other end?" Tabitha raised her eyebrow. "You don't think it's coming to that already? Do you?" Tabitha said in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear Pierce? Four million dollars! ..And that's if, we're dead. Who knows how much if we're alive.." Sheya noticed Tabitha's expression and they continued walking. "I think that's it over there." Sheya pointed. "Got everything?" "I think so." Sheya felt her pockets and adjusted her revolver holster. "Sheya wait.." Tabitha said nervously. "What is it?" "..I have a bad feeling about this. Shouldn't we get a shield or something?" Tabitha asked. "This is dad's money. It's only for emergencies.." Sheya said, brushing off the question. "Isn't this an Emergency? Besides there's plenty on it.." Sheya looked at Tabitha disapprovingly. "You just killed fourteen people with the same shield we used from when we were kids.. Don't you think a new one would be better?"

Sheya glared at her sister for a second, then finally caved. "Where would we find one?" Tabitha walked toward Dr. Zed's building. "Maybe this place?" Sheya rolled her eyes. "Fine.. Go and see what they have, I'm going to get a rifle." Tabitha approached 's vending machine. _"Who needs a real doctor, when you got my machines and their scary needles?"_ The vending machine greeted Tabitha. Various types of beeps can be heard as she pushed buttons on the machine. Sheya was now behind Tabitha, adjusting the Sniper rifle straps to her shoulder. "Finshed? Which one are you getting?" Sheya asked. "I don't know.. They're all so.." _"Shiny?"_ Dr. Zed's vending machine said. "Wait these things can hear you?" Sheya looked at Tabitha. _"No.. I'm just a machine.. Probably."_

Sheya squinted at the machine with caution and browsed the property values of the shields. "I'm getting the Anshin. For the fast recharge.." She looked at Tabitha, who had her index finger on her lips. "I'm getting a DAHL." Tabitha moved her finger. "Because it's green." She smiled, then looked at Sheya. Sheya stared back emotionless, waiting to see if she was joking. "And there's hazard resistance.." Sheya continued to glare at Tabitha. "Let's just get them." Tabitha quickly said. They headed for the building across. "Is this the bus station?" Tabitha asked. "Bus station?" The group of men looked among each other and laughed. "Hey, wait.. Don't I know you from somewhere?" One man looked at Sheya. "Nevermind.." Tabitha retracted her question and they continued walking through Fyrestone, looking at the citizen's cautiously.

Tabitha nudged Sheya and glanced toward a woman sitting on her porch. "Maybe she knows where the bus stop is.." "Only one way to find out." Sheya suggested as she observed.

The woman was sitting on her would-be porch, smoking a cigarette and had an ECHO device within her reach. The woman had grey hair, but looked fairly young for her age. She wore a long dark dress that was ripped at the bottom, and frayed near the shoulders, paired with a large sun-hat and thick black shades. "..Excuse me, do you know where the Bus station is?" Tabitha asked. "Bus station?" The woman laughed. "Heavens. There's no Bus station here." The woman said politely. "Then where does it stop?" She asked again. "It makes a brief stop near the gas station, at the edge of town." The woman replied. "Alright, thank you." Sheya quickly said before drifting away. "Excuse my sister. She's a little tense around people she doesn't know." Tabitha smirked. "No worries. I can be quite similar, from what I'm told. You look exhausted, would you like something to drink?" She pointed toward the door. "Uh.. Yeah actually. That would be perfect." The woman went into her home and brought out a bag and two containers filled with water. "There you go.." Tabitha set the items on the ground and reached into her coat. "Thanks." She pulled out a few bills from the wad in her hand. "No, no. I couldn't. Keep it." The woman waved it away. "I envy you two, leaving this dreadful town. I would've left to Old Haven already but, I hear those Crimson Lance fellows can barge into your home whenever they feel the need to." She sat back down and lit up a cigarette. "New Haven doesn't have any Crimson Lance.." Tabitha picked up the water and the bag. "I gotta get going. Thanks again." She started to walk. "Stay safe out there, those Bandits are like animals.." The woman waved. "Sheya.. She gave us food." They walked past huts and shacks, it's inhabitants playing card games and drinking alcohol. "I still don't trust her." Sheya glanced to the left and right nervously. "She seemed to nice.." She added on. "Unbelievable." Tabitha said under her breath. They entered the gas station noticing the large line-up. "Know when the next Bus is coming?" Tabitha asked a stranger. "Two hours." He replied. "Two hours!" Tabitha exclaimed. "You two in line?" Another man asked. "No, go ahead." Sheya answered. "Wha- Hey. Excuse me but, we actually were in li-" Tabitha continued to talk to the man, while Sheya examined the room. She noticed a shady man, layered in dirty clothes sitting in the corner, he was wearing goggles and hiding his face. Sheya walked back outside. "Hey! Where are you going? Pierce said to use the bus!" Tabitha yelled to Sheya. "Going on that thing would be a deathtrap, especially with this bounty on our heads." Sheya said while walking. "There was barely anybody in line.." Tabitha caught up with her. "Didn't you see the guy in the corner? He was obviously a Bandit." Sheya stopped to say, then continued walking. "That is so judgemental of you. How could you possibly know that? Because he was dirty? Because he smelled bad?" Tabitha said, ready to argue. "Because.. He.." Sheya looked to Tabitha. "Looked like a Bandit!" She said angrily and continued walking. "Why do I need a good reason? ..It'll be safer if we just travel on foot." Tabitha stopped in her tracks. "On foot?" Tabitha stared at her sister. "..You know what? Fine, but you're carrying the food!" Tabitha yelled from a distance.


	4. Death On Wheels - Second Wind

They continued to walk for hours. "The buggy was just right there.." Tabitha reminisced. "Why couldn't we just drive it for a little bit?" She asked. "That would've been even worse than the bus.." Sheya slightly shook her head. "Explain." Tabitha grew more and more annoyed. "Think about it Tabitha. Every bandit's gonna be looking inside every Bus, Buggy or Boat leaving the area to find us. It's best if we just keep traveling on foot.." Tabitha mocked her sister. "Keep traveling on foot.." They continued walking and Tabitha remained silent for a few hours.

"..I still think we should've caught that bus. I mean.. It's so hot out." She sighed while fanning herself. "Is that?" Sheya took a sip of her water, while her sister gazed into the distance with a slack jawed expression. "There it is.." Tabitha nearly whimpered. The bus was approaching from behind, the cracked glass reflecting off of the sun, dust trailing behind it. It seemed to rumble from the broken down engine and various, loose, hanging parts. Tabitha groaned in dispair, clutching the sides of her head. "That could've been us right now.." She dropped her arms and hung her head low, before perking up again from a loud popping noise. "Oh my god.." She said frightened, as the bus curved around the road before flipping three times, then finally sliding into a ditch. "..Get down. Over here.." Sheya grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her towards the ground. "Stay quiet." Women and men were screaming and crying as the bus lay on it's side. "Shouldn't we do something?" Tabitha watched the flames begin to engulf the interior. "Like what?" Sheya asked. "I don't know.. Anything.." Sheya hushed her sister as a buggy filled with bandits pulled up next to it. They both observed the bandits closely, then Sheya gasped. "That's him.." She looked at Tabitha. "From the bus stop?" Tabitha put on her goggles to zoom in on their faces. Four bandits circled the bus as another went inside, dragging a woman from out the wreckage. She screamed as the bandit threw her to the ground and pointed his shotgun in her direction. Tabitha looked away as the bandit pulled the trigger, flinching when she heard the gunshot. "You still want on?" Sheya said in a grim tone, watching the bandits load into their buggy to drive off. They continued walking for hours. "Now how long has it been?" Tabitha asked nervously, chirping insects within the background. "Maybe six hours.." Sheya walked ahead with her weapon drawn. "Six hours? It feels like it's been night time forever.. What's wrong?" "That group.. They don't look to nice." Sheya pointed toward a group of bandits. There were six of them, armed with assault rifles and shotguns, two of which were brutish, wielding heavy machine guns. "We should go down this path.." Sheya ducked down and signaled to her right. "Fine by me.." Tabitha followed her step by step. "Alright. We'll set up camp here.." Sheya climbed onto a rock and laid her rifle on the ground. "Finally." Tabitha threw the shotgun and laid down, sprawling out. "Don't know what we're going to sleep with.." Sheya said, looking around for materials. "Who cares?" Tabitha rested her head in her hands. "I'll take night watch." Sheya laughed. "..Okay." Tabitha yawned. "Sorry about the bus.." She flipped on her side to say. "You didn't know, maybe next time you'll listen to me." Sheya put her hand on Tabitha's shoulder, and Tabitha sat up and hugged her. "..And sorry about Hayden." She released Sheya and laid back down. "..Well, you were just trying to help dad." Sheya looked up at the moon. "Get some rest.." Sheya said softly and Tabitha closed her eyes, drifting off. Sheya watched Tabitha as she lay there asleep, when she heard a faint howling and rumbling in the distance. "Tabitha!" One bandit screamed within the distance. "Where are you!" The others laughing maniacally. Sheya tried hiding Tabitha by covering her head with her jacket, gripping the Rifle steady. But even as the bandits howled and shouted, she couldn't help thinking of the man who saved her from death twice. And the face he had made before dying with his arms around her.

Morning came when Tabitha's unconscious memory repeated the word the bandits were shouting the night before. "Tabitha!" She jolted awake, flinging the jacket off of her face. "Hey.. You're finally awake." Sheya said quietly. "Were you sitting there the whole time?" Tabitha scratched her head and reached for some water. "Yes. Let's keep going.." Sheya got up and stretched. "You're not gonna sleep?" Sheya shook her head and reached into her pocket, taking out and ripping the wrapper from the nutrience bar. "You need rest.." Tabitha said, concerned. "Sitting there was enough rest for the night.. Come on." Sheya took a bite from the bar and it crunched in her mouth. "I heard those bandits.." Sheya looked at Tabitha, who was eating a bar as well. "..They were calling for me." Tabitha looked away from her sister, trying to hide her fear. "They must still think we're split up. We'll be fine if we stick together." Sheya bumped into her sister, Tabitha smiled. "..Can you hold the shotgun now?" Tabitha held the shotgun out for her sister to take. Sheya sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the shotgun. "It's so hot out here.. Can you pass me the water?" Sheya passed her sister the water. "Here." Tabitha sighs with relief and quickly drinks the water, nearly choking on her last sip. She coughs and askes. "Which way are we going? Sheya? Can you even-" Sheya had her headphones on and was in her own world, pressing various buttons on the ECHO screen, Fast-forwarding and rewinding.

Dan Jones crushed an insect that was crawling past him and got to his feet. He walked through Fyrestone covered in blackened dirt and dust, it clouded behind him with every step. He groaned and growled as he approached the group of men playing cards across from Dr. Zed's. "Hey! You. A girl come through here recently?" He pointed his pistol at one man. "Not sure.. Think she left on the bus." Dan Jones shot the man in the head, he flew back and his cards flipped through the air as they fell. "You." He pointed to the other. "I seen them! Don't shoot! They were here yesterday!" The man put his hands in front of his face. "They? Yesterday? On the bus?" Dan asked. "There was two of them.. They left on foot.. Bus was blown up." Dan chuckled. "Wanna make some money?" He lowered his pistol. "..Sure." The man relaxed. "Got a buggy?" The man reached into his pocket. "..Yeah." He pulled out his keys. "Well get it!" Dan shot near the man's feet. "Ha! On foot.." He spun his gun around his finger and holstered it.


	5. It Came From the Hills - The Island

"Can you even hear me?" Tabitha waved her hands in front of Sheya's line of sight. "Huh?" Sheya took the headphones out from her ears. "I said, I think there's an old woman up ahead.." "Where?" Sheya reached for her holster. "Right there. We should go talk to her." Tabitha took Sheya's hand off of the Revolver. "What? We should just keep walking.." Sheya refused. "She might have water.. Or food." Tabitha tried bartering. "What if she's a Bandit?" "She's not a Bandit.. Look how old she is.." They walked up to the old woman, who was wearing a dirty dress, with various splatter stains on it. She had scraggly peppered black and grey hair, she was missing teeth and had gone blind in one eye. "Excuse me, do you have any water?" "Water? ..Yes. Yes I do.. For a price! I have water.." "We don't have any money.. Let's go." Sheya whispered. Tabitha pulled a thin wad of cash from her inner jacket, and smiled. "I managed to take some out while you were buying the Rifle." Sheya smirked. "Could you fill these up?" The old woman quickly went inside and filled up the containers. "Thank you." Tabitha reached for the containers. "No, thank you.." The woman kissed Tabitha's hand. "This should be enough to keep them away from my shack at night." Tabitha looked confused. "Keep who away?" She put the containers in her bag. "Bandits, obviously." "Bandits? Ha!" The woman laughed. "Bandits she says.. No, no, no, no, no. Not Bandits." The woman shook her head. "Angels.." She whispered. "Angels?" Sheya asked in disbelief. "Yes! Tall, slender and pale beings. Bright, glowing, angels.. They come at night, mostly.." The woman made motions with her hands. "Glowing?" Sheya said doubtfully. "She's obviously out of her mind.. Let's go." Sheya continued her walk. "..Were they floating?" Tabitha asked, the old woman's eyes had widened. "Yes! Yes!" She clapped her hands and hobbled toward Tabitha. "What?" Sheya stopped to look back. "You've seen them!" The old woman said overly excited, crumpling the bills in her fists. "What're you talking about?" Sheya asked her sister, the old woman bounced up and down. "Finally! Someone who's seen them.." She praised the sky. "I tried to tell you earlier." Tabitha watched the woman. "What did they say to you? Are they going to leave me alone? I just want them to leave me alone.." The old woman was nearly crying as she spoke. "They didn't say anything to me.." Tabitha stepped back. "You're working with them aren't you?" The old woman pointed in anger then turned around, muttering to herself. "Let's just go.." Sheya grabbed Tabitha by the arm. "I won't let them take me!" The woman said furiously with both hands in the air. "What's that noise?" Tabitha looked to her left and right. "What noise?" Sheya turned to her left, but didn't lose sight of the old woman. "You don't hear that? That humming noise.." Tabitha continued looking around. "It's them.. They come when spoken of.." The old woman face was calm. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sheya asked as the woman backed away. "I knew they followed you here!" The old woman tried running back to her shack. An Alien type figure had emerged from beyond some hills and fired a plasma ball toward the group. "Watch out!" Sheya screamed in terror, pushing Tabitha to the ground. The orb had barely hit Tabitha, but missed and hit the old woman, the orb passed through the old woman and she let out a short painful scream. She was vaporized, leaving nothing but clouds of black smoke and shreds of burnt clothing and skin. "Tabitha run!" Sheya began firing relentlessly. "Keep running!" Tabitha fled for her life, the still image of the old woman being vaporized in the back of her mind. She stopped after a while to catch her breath, panting heavily. "Sheya!" She called out. Sheya emerged from around the bend. "It's okay, I think we're fine now.." Sheya looked in the direction they just came from. "What the hell was that thing? Did you kill it?" Tabitha dropped the Shotgun. "Things.. ..Not thing." Sheya was still looking back. "Things?" Tabitha's expression changed. "Yeah.. I couldn't tell how many there were. Maybe three, maybe four.." Sheya relaxed, and took a sip of her water. "Their Shields.. I've never seen anything like it.." She dumped some water on her head. "Did you hear what they were saying?" She asked and shook her head to get the water from her hair. "I don't know." Tabitha looked in the direction they came from and shivered. "What kind of gun shoots something like that? How did they know where we were? Where did they come from?" Sheya tried to comprehend everything she just witnessed. "Sheya! Shh! Remember what she was saying when you talk about them?" Tabitha looked in all directions. "You don't really believe that do you? Do you.." Sheya asked. "I don't know, I'm just freaked out.." They continued walking.

"You're taking nightwatch." Sheya put the backpack down. "Me? Wh-" Tabitha lifted her arms. "Keep an eye out. You never know what's out there.." Sheya tried to spook her sister and laid down with a smirk. "Can I at least listen to the ECHO?" Tabitha grabbed the Shotgun and sat down. "No. It'll distract you.." Sheya laid on her side, with her back facing Tabitha. "But-" "I said no. It's.. Just. No." Tabitha scoffed. "..Man." Tabitha gripped the Shotgun, staring into the distance as the moon hung in the sky. She fiddled with the Shotgun safety, flicking it up and down, trying to keep herself occupied. "Can you stop that? Seriously." Sheya turned to her with fire in her sleep deprived eyes. "..Sorry." Tabitha took her hand off the gun and continued to scan the area. "..Sheya." Tabitha whispered as her sister slept. She took the ECHO from her open palm. "..There." She smiled, and pressed various buttons on screen, fast forwarding and rewinding. "No they won't.." Dan Jones fires one shot and the man's body falls to the floor. "You killed him.. This guy works for Ash and Sidewinder.." His Bandit henchman fearfully said. Tabitha's eyes widen in fright for just hearing a murder and presses fast-forward, then other various buttons. She sits for hours listening to her sister's ECHO logs, compeletly oblivious to her surroundings. Sheya opened her eyes and looked over at her sister, who was hunched over staring at the screen. "..Tabitha? Tabitha!" Sheya pushed her to get her attention. "Wha- Sheya?" Tabitha reached for her Shotgun and removed her headphones. "Have you been listening to that all night?" Sheya asked. "Uh. No.." Sheya looked at Tabitha doubtfully. "Fine, you can listen to it. But you can't record anything. At least.. Not anymore." She said eating one of the nutrience bars. "Really? Yes!" Tabitha jumps into the air in excitement. "So.. Was he hot?" Tabitha chomps down on her bar and asks. "Who?" Sheya laughs. "Tucker." Tabitha daydreamed with her eyes in the sky, until she noticed her sister's expression. "..And Frank." Tabitha added. "They tried to kill me.." Tabitha changed expressions. "What? I didn't get to that part yet.." Tabitha looked at the ECHO. "Let's just.. Get going." Sheya tightened her Rifle strap. "The sun's not even up.." Tabitha looked to the sky. "So?" "So, we're not gonna finish eating?" Sheya began walking. "We can walk and eat. Goes straight down.." Tabitha tried not to laugh, but smiled and put her headphones back on. "Did you hear anything.. Strange lastni- Oh.." Sheya noticed she wasn't listening, and cut the sentence short.

Tabitha didn't take her eyes off the ECHO device for hours. "Any idea where we are?" She finally said, breaking the long silence she left her sister in. "Well, after we crossed that bridge-" "We crossed a bridge?" Tabitha looked confused. "Yeah.." Sheya laughed. "I think the sign said 30 miles.." "So.. Far I'm guessing?" They both looked into the distance. "Yep.." Tabitha put her headphones on once again. "You know maybe if you paid attention instead of listenin-" Sheya smiled and shook her head. "Scratch that.." She added, and they continued walking.

"No way.. This can't be it" Tabitha dropped the ECHO in shock. The screech of Rakks and waves hitting the distant trash piles were in the background, the ocean was mucky and foul smelling. "We were going the right way.." Sheya scratched her head. "But not anymore?" Tabitha looked around. "Give me the ECHO.." Tabitha picked up the ECHO, wiped the mud from the screen and passed it to her sister. "..Alright." Sheya said optimistically, pressing buttons. "This is not it.." She shook her head slightly. "You think?" Tabitha kicked some dirt. "Wait, what's that!" Sheya ran toward the shore. "What's what? ..Sheya!" Tabitha watched her sister climb onto a hill, then followed. "What're you-" Tabitha tried to catch her breath. "Those islands.." Sheya stared through the scope at the strange island. "Wow, great.. Can we keep going now? These Rakk are starting to freak me out." Tabitha looked to the sky nervously, the Rakk circling above. "Not yet, I'm almost done." Sheya continued to scan the island. "Wait.. One of those things almost killed you?" Tabitha nudged Sheya, and pointed to a Spiderant. It was a small Worker Ant, no higher than her knee. "Huh? Well, it had to be bigger than that. Or maybe a group.." She focused her attention back toward the scope. "How many did you see anyway?" Tabitha questioned, knowing there was no spiderants. "I didn't see any when he flipped my Buggy." Sheya said vaguely, still looking at the island. It began to rain. "Hm.. What's on it anyway? The island." Tabitha stood next to Sheya. "Nothing.. Literally." "Nothing?" Tabitha watched the waves hit the rocks, pieces of trash clinging to the edges of the shore. "It looks abandoned." Sheya looked toward Tabitha. "A whole island? No way. Let me see.." Sheya passed her sister the Rifle, she stared through the scope. "There's houses along the shore line." "Look inside.." Tabitha adjusted the scope to look into the houses. They were empty. Tabitha moved the sights along the island's shore. The island was small compared to others, but desolate. Sheya pressed Record on the ECHO. "Huh.. But, why would a whole island be abandoned?" Tabitha turned to Sheya. "I don't know.. Maybe the distance?" Sheya guessed. "Maybe because it's perfect?" Tabitha looked through the scope again. "And if it's a trap?" Sheya asked. "A trap? And if it's not?" Tabitha handed the Rifle back. "Last resort?" Sheya put the Rifle on her back. "Last resort.." Tabitha fist bumped Sheya. "Let's keep moving." Sheya continued walking. "Right behind you." Sheya pressed stop and dropped the ECHO in a pile of waste. "What do you think's on that island anyway?" Tabitha looked back toward the coast. "Probably just Rakk, some bugs. You know, the usual." Sheya continued walking forward. "None of those giant worms?" They both laughed. "Maybe some Skags, who knows." Tabitha looked at Sheya's belt. "Where did the ECHO go?" Tabitha turned toward the coast. "I don't know I just had it.." Sheya patted her jacket and pockets. "You lost it? We needed that Sheya! Now we're really going to get lost." Tabitha was paranoid. "Relax.." Sheya nudged her shoulder. "We'll find the Middle of No Where without it." She smiled. "I wanted to listen to those, you know.."


	6. New Names - Last Shack on the Left

They continued walking for hours until they finally passed the town from earlier. "Are those buildings?" Tabitha squinted at the darkness. "Where? I can barely see anything." They both stopped and gazed into the black. "Nevermind, they're probably just the hills." They crossed the bridge leading to the Middle of No Where. "It's just up ahead!" Sheya rushed into the swampy water. "I'm not walking through that.." Tabitha looked at the murky water and shuddered. "Are you serious right now?" Sheya stood knee deep in it, and scoffed, continuing to wade through the water. Tabitha put one foot in and slipped, submerging herself fully. She spit water out from her mouth. "Sheya! Wait up!" They had finally arrived. They walked uphill toward the ramp leading to the Catch-a-ride and vending machines. "Is this it?" Tabitha looked around, unsatisfied. "Looks like it.." Sheya approached the Bounty Board, which was sparking. "What a dump.. Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Tabitha kicked a rusty tin can. "There's gotta be someone around here.." They walked across the ramp, toward the building attached. "Hello?" Sheya walked up to the window. "..Hello! Ring-a-ding-ding! Anyone here?" Tabitha announced. "..Maybe it's abandoned, I mean.. Look at this place." A metal object crashed in distance. "It's falling apart." Sheya noticed a man sitting in the shadow watching her and Tabitha the whole time. "Jeez! You scared the crap out of me." Sheya put her hand on her chest. "Who are you two?" The man asked, in a very serious tone. "Uhm.. I'm Ava." Sheya tried to cover for their safety. The man didn't lose his gaze with Sheya. "That's my sister." Sheya looked to Tabitha, and signaled her to answer. Tabitha, panicked, turning her head the other direction. "Esther." Sheya answered. "What's your business?" He spat in the corner. "We don't run a business.." Sheya mocked him. "What's your last names?" He looked toward Tabitha, who in turn, looked away again. "I don't know you well enough to reveal that information." Sheya blocked his view of her sister. "I'm John Hudson." John spit in the corner again. "Nice to meet you." Sheya stuck out her hand. "Is there anywhere to sleep around here?" Tabitha interuppted their greeting, poking her head over her sisters shoulder. "Yeah.. Yeah.." John slowly said, nearly pushing ten seconds. "Where?" Tabitha sharply asked. "Town.. About half an hour north from here.. They could help you out." John leaned back. "Half an hour? Anywhere a little closer? We just finished walking all the way fr-" "We're not trying to run into Bandits.." Sheya cut her sister's sentence off. "Nothing but, bugs and Rakk around here.." John chuckled. "How can you be so sure?" Sheya fixed her gaze. "Well, if you're too afraid. You can both stay here the night.. Got an extra bed." John pointed toward a grey and discoloured bed, but the edges suggest it was once white. The springs were poking out, and a bug scurried across the seams. "But, there is people there right?" Tabitha put emphasis on the word 'is', pointing her finger to the North. "Yep.. Plenty. Can't miss it." John spit in the corner. "Right.." Tabitha quickly walked away. "Why. Are you leaving?" Sheya chased after her. "Did you see that thing? It's disgusting!" Tabitha shivered and brushed herself off. "C'mon. He's not that bad.." Sheya laughed. "I'm talking about the bed.. I'm not sleeping on that!" Tabitha walked into the darkness. "You don't know what's out there. Who's out there.." Sheya took her Revolver from her holster. "I'm not scared of a few Bandits. You killed thirteen of them!" "..And a bounty hunter." Sheya said quietly, and they both laughed. "Wait up." She caught up to her sister. "Oh, yeah.. What kind of name is Esther?" Tabitha asked. "It's the only one I could think of." Sheya laughed. "Can't I pick something different? I wanted my fake name to be something like. Ash.. Or Sidewinder.." Tabitha moved her hands as if she were placing her name on a marquee. She gasped. "..Ashwinder!" And snapped her fingers. "How much of that ECHO did you listen to?" Sheya put her hands on her hips. "Just what you left me.. So what do you think, no?" Tabitha asked innocently. "No.. You can't just change it." Sheya rejected her idea. "So I'm stuck with it? ..Well that's just great, you get a cool name like Ava, and I'm stuck with boring old Esther." Tabitha scoffed and looked the other direction. "Maybe if you didn't just stand there, you could've picked something different." Sheya replied, unbothered. Something rustled in the tall grass to the left of them. "What the hell was that?" Sheya put her hand up, signaling Tabitha to stop. "It came from over there.. In the grass.." Tabitha gripped her shotgun. "Get behind me.." She stepped in front of Tabitha and pointed her revolver. "It's right there. Shoot!" Sheya fired twice. It's green blood spurted out onto the road. "Oh, that's just nasty.." Sheya covered her mouth. "It's a.." Tabitha and her sister moved the grass to the side. "Bug.." They looked at eachother. "Yuck.. Why's it steaming?" Tabitha looked horrified. "Just stay away from it. And turn your safety off.. There might be more of them.." They continued walking.

"I think this is the place." They arrived to four shacks near a cliff and a very large machine that was pounding into the ground. "What? There's like four shacks here.. He said there was plenty of people." Tabitha pointed at the shacks. "Well, we're not in New Haven anymore Tabith-" "Hello." The stranger cut Sheya off to greet them. "Hi.. I'm.. Ava. ..And you are?" Sheya fumbled her words. "Nate. Who's your friend?" Nate coldly asked. "She's my sister.." Sheya answered. "I'm.. Kinda tired." Tabitha had forgotten her name compeletly. "Nice to meet you, Kinda tired. What's your real name?" Sheya looked at Tabitha widening her eyes, as if to say 'Go on.' "Esther.." Her memory had come back. "That's a pretty name." Tabitha giggled. "Well, Ava and Kinda tired. What're you two doing here?" He leaned back and pulled a Rifle from inside the shack, pointing it at them. He was no longer smiling. "We're just looking for somewhere to stay. Hudson said one of you might be able to help.." Sheya raised her hands calmly. "You're not Bandits?" Nate aimed his Rifle. "Do they look like Bandits?" A woman came from inside the shack. "You'd be suprised.." Nate kept his Rifle aimed. "We're not Bandits!" Sheya shouted to him. Nate let his guard down a little. "Give us your guns, and we'll believe you." He lowered his weapon. "What? No way. Come on. Let's go." Sheya pulled Tabitha toward her. "..Okay! If you let us stay.. We'll give you our guns." Tabitha broke free from Sheya and threw her Shotgun to the ground. "You can't seriously-" "Okay. We'll let you stay. What's your real name?" Nate smiled. "It's Ava." Sheya said to him. "Not you.." Nate pointed toward Tabitha. "Tell them.." Sheya said to her, Tabitha stood in shock, knowing she was caught in her lie. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you one last time. Are you Bandits?" Nate cocked his Rifle. "Tell them.. Wait!" Sheya stood in front of her sister. "..My name's Sheya Maverick, this is my sister Tabitha. We came all the way from New Haven, but there's this huge hu-" "Wait, wait. Your lastname is Maverick? As in. Sam Maverick?" The woman cut Sheya's sentence off. "Yes! That's our father!" Tabitha finally spoke. "Nate, lower your gun. Nathan!" Nate lowered the barrel of his Rifle and stepped aside. "Please, come in." The woman motioned Sheya and Tabitha inside, and they all piled into the small shack and sat around a table. The shack was clean and well decorated aside from it's shabby exterior. "Rosie's a really big fan of your father." Nate set a pitcher of water on the table top. "I had no idea that he had children.." He sat down. "Or a wife for that matter." Rosie entered the conversation, setting bowls of hot soup on the table. "Well, it's just us actually." Tabitha stirred her soup. "..So, are you like his mom or something?" Sheya asked Rosie. "No, I'm his Aunt. His parents died a few years ago.." Rosie sat down. "So then why are you here?" Tabitha looked at Sheya disapprovingly. "..If you don't mind me asking." Sheya added. "Well since his mother died I don't get out much.. And every once in a while he checks in to keep me company, help around here." Tabitha sipped at her soup, avoiding the large chunks. "What's in this soup?" She asked. "It's better if you don't know." Rosie smiled. "But, I don't eat meat." Tabitha put her spoon down. "Well, it's not meat.." "Oh.." She picked her spoon up. "So, is it true that your father was one of the creators of Maliwan?" Nate looked to Sheya, trying to get her to speak. "Of course." Tabitha replied. "Is it true that he killed thirty Bandits with his bare hands?" Rosie joined in. "Way more than that.." Tabitha proudly said. "Is it true he killed 'The Iceman' and Yuri 'The Cannibal', with the same clip?" Nate smiled. "You know, honestly I don't believe that one.." Rosie and Nate's energy died down. "But he says it's true!" Everyone laughed but Sheya. "Something wrong Sheya?" Rosie asked. "Nothing.. I.. Need some air.." She left the shack in a hurry. "Should someone go check on her?" Nate looked to Tabitha puzzled. "No.. Trust me. ..Don't." She raised her hand to grab his sleeve, but he was already out the door.

Sheya was in the shadows outside of the shack, facing the opposite direction. "Hey." Nate called out, she didn't turn around. He stepped into her view, and she blew smoke at his face. "Can you just.. Leave me alone?" She flicked her cigarette past him. "Yeah, sure.. Are you crying?" She laughed and wiped her cheek. "..No. Did you really think that we were Bandits?" "What? Well, yeah. You two were coming in from the dark, guns in your hands, faces covered." Sheya walked away. "Where are you going?" Nate called out.

"What happened?" Rosie asked as Nate stepped into the shack. "She just, left.." He hung his jacket on a hook. "I told you not to go out there." Tabitha slurpped her soup. "Will she be back?" Rosie asked. "Yeah.. In a few hours." Tabitha put her bowl into a bucket. "Is she always like this?" Nate asked. "You don't wanna know.." "So, who was the badass?" Rosie tried to break the tension. "What?" Tabitha turned to her. "Your mother or your father?" Rosie smirked. "Well my dad of course, he's Sam Maverick!" Tabitha laughed. "You really didn't know anything about your mom?" Her smirk had faded. "..He didn't talk about her alot. Anytime somebody mentions her, Sheya would end up leaving." Rosie looked to Nate, unimpressed with his actions. "..He said that. She was a beautiful nurse from another planet.. That she came here to help people, save lives. That's what I want to do. I just wish I had a chance to meet her.." Tabitha lowered her head. "What happened?" Rosie put her hand on Tabitha's back. "My dad told me, one night while he was away, a group of Bandits snuck into our home and killed her.. I've hated them ever since.." Tabitha stared out the window. "Maybe that's why she left. She asked if I really thought you two were Bandits.." Nate refilled his glass. "And you said yes?" Tabitha's eyes widened. "Wow, Nathan. Way to go!" Rosie scoffed, Nate lifted his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to bed." Tabitha threw her bag on the ground. "Why?" Rosie asked. "Because I, don't want to be awake when she gets back.." She rested her head on her backpack and covered her face. Nate sipped his water awkwardly as Rosie approached him. "How could you say that to her?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "I didn't know that her mother was killed by Bandits.." Nate whispered. "You go find her and apologize.." Nate set the glass down. "I don't want Sam Maverick's daughter hating us for the rest of her life." She continued as he put on his coat. "Okay!" He shouted as he walked out of the shack. "Don't you ever think!" She yelled at him. "..I'm going!" Rosie shook her head and noticed Tabitha's frightened gaze. "Do you need any more soup honey?" Rosie smiled. "Uh.."


	7. The Dream - Practice

Sheya sat with the back of her head against a rock, staring at the night sky. She exhaled her cigarette, when she heard footsteps on the gravel behind her. She quickly reached for her Revolver, pointing it at Nate. "Sorry." He raised his hands. "For what?" Sheya holstered her Revolver. "About saying you looked like a Bandit.." She turned her head, staring at the ground. "I didn't know about your mother.." Nate reached for Sheya's shoulder, she pulled away. "She told you?" She scoffed. "Leave it to Tabitha to tell strangers our deepest secrets.. What else did she tell you?" Nate sat down. "That she was a nurse." Sheya laughed while shaking her head. "She still believes that fairytale Skag-shit?.." She flicked her cigarette butt. "She wasn't killed by Bandits. ..She was a Bandit. I mean, who wants to admit that? That.." She paused. "Their mother is a Bandit.. A Bandit!" She snapped. "How do you know?" "My father told me. And I haven't told anyone.. Not even Tabitha." Her vunerability caused her to shed a few tears. Nate hugged her, Sheya buried her face into his shoulder. "Wanna head back?" He asked. "..In a bit." Sheya let go of Nate and gazed into the sky. "I'm gonna enjoy this moon for a while." Nate put his arm around Sheya. "I'll enjoy it with you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Sheya dreamed of the expression Frank made before he died. When she awoke, she was lying next to Nate, she quickly put her shirt on and walked back to the shacks. "Oh, Sheya you're finally back. Feeling better?" Sheya smirked nervously and walked past, without saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes. Where's Nathan?" Rosie looked out the door. "Um, I don't know.." "Well, you two can sleep in his parents shack next door." "Huh?" "You and Tabitha can sleep in the shack next door." Rosie pointed toward the next shack. "Oh.." Sheya slowly nodded. "..Okay, I'll wake her up." She nudged her sleeping sister. "Hey.." Tabitha opened one eye. "Sheya.." She sat upright. "Where did you go?" "Just had to get some fresh air.." "You alright?" Tabitha hugged Sheya. "Yes.." Sheya patted her on the back. "Where's that Nathan guy? I told him not to go talk to you." They walked to the neighboring shack. "He.. Went to bed already." "Huh.. Well, I'm going to bed too." Tabitha laid down and closed her eyes. "Goodnight.." Tabitha whispered. "Night." "Love you.." "Love you too."

Dan Jones and his henchman stopped in New Haven. "You don't think she'd be stupid enough to come back here do you?" His henchman said to Dan as he was jumping out of the Buggy. "She was stupid enough to mess with me, she'd be stupid enough to come back." Dan walked through town. "I'll just.. Wait here.." His henchman sunk into his seat in the Buggy. Dan Jones entered the bar. "Say, I'm looking for Sheya Maverick. You know where she's staying?" The man sitting down threw his head back in annoyance and scoffed. "Man! How many times do I gotta tell you guys?" The stranger pointed towards Sheya's apartment. Dan Jones walked up some steps leading to her apartment to find that her door was already broken down. He went into her apartment and everything was on the floor, there was bullet holes that lined the walls and windows, the radio was still on. He stepped into her room and searched through her drawers and in her closet. "Hmm.." He held a picture of a woman with red hair smiling brightly. Dan flicked the photograph at his henchman. "Wh-what? Who's this?" His henchman struggled to catch the picture. "I don't know.. Seems that Sheya Maverick's the one that got away." Dan stared off into the distance. "I'll still ride with you.." His henchman put the picture in his pocket and got into the turret seat. "Let's go.." Dan got into the Buggy and they sped off.

"..Sheya." Tabitha hovered over her snoring sister, waiting for her to wake up. "Hmm.." She groaned, and walked outside. "Wow.." She stared at the colors of the sunrise and the group of Rakk flying past the cliff side. "Hey! Ava, right?" A woman who was a few years older than Tabitha called out. "Huh? Oh, no.. That's my sister. I'm Esther." Tabitha held her hand out to shake. "Oh.. Well, I'm Vanessa, my parents told me about her lasnight." They shook hands. "Said you two might need someone to show you the sights.. Where is she anyway?" Vanessa asked. "She's.. Still sleeping." Vanessa laughed. "That's alright, we can come back." She walked toward the cliffs. "What're you doing?" Tabitha stopped Vanessa from stepping in front of the large turret. "What's the matter?" Vanessa backed up. "You're going to get yourself killed.." Tabitha pointed to the turret. "Those turrets will blast you to bits." Vanessa knelt down to grab a small rock. "Those turrets, haven't worked since I was a kid.." Vanessa chucked the rock at the turret. "..Oh." Tabitha and Vanessa made there way down the side of the cliff, toward a foot path that scaled up a small mountain. "So what's there to do for fun around here?" Tabitha asked. "You're looking at it.." Vanessa exhaled as she jumped onto a ledge. "That's why I got out of here, just came back from the Red Plateu.." She helped Tabitha onto the ledge. "Wow. Did you pass through Joshmeir?" "Are you serious? That's the long route. It's best to go straight through Necro territory. Bandit or not." Tabitha looked off the ledge, the drop was somewhere between fourty to fifty feet. "So how was the Red Plateu?" She put her right hand onto the mountain side and shifted her weight as well. "How do you think? It was red, hot and dry.." They both laughed. "What were you doing up there anyway?" Vanessa smirked at her. "I was.. Visiting old friends.." She turned her head back around. "A guy?" Tabitha pried at Vanessa, who in turn laughed at the question. "Just a few friends. ..What about you? Gotta boyfriend?" Tabitha blushed. "Me? No.. I don't have time for that sort of thing. Besides, my dad or sister would kill them.." "They're only trying to protect you." Tabitha lowered her head. "I know.. It's just that. Ever since our mother-" Tabitha's left foot broke a chunk of the cliff's edge, causing her to fall forward. "Watch your step!" Vanessa pushed her toward the mountain side. "Whoa.." Tabitha stared off the edge. "You alright?" Vanessa laughed. "..I'm fine." Tabitha smiled. "I forgot to mention, it gets a little steep at this part. Careful with your footing.." They continued walking up the steep path.

"And here we are!" Vanessa threw her hands up. "Wow.. It's beautiful." Tabitha dropped her Rifle. "Should we start the fire?"

Vanessa shot a pile of sticks with her Incendiary-Pistol. "You mean you camp up here?" Tabitha watched the stick pile burst into flames. "..Didn't you say you wanted to practice your shooting?"

Sheya opened her eyes and groaned. "Tabitha?" She shook her head to wake herself up. "Tabitha, you here? ..Damnit." She cracked her back and walked outside. "Rosie you home?" Sheya poked her head into Rosie's shack. "..Back here." She called out from behind the shack. She was planting seeds. "Did you see my sister leave?" "Yeah she was with Vanessa, they left early this morning. I thought they were out looking for *you*." Rosie pointed and laughed. "..Vanessa?" Sheya asked, confused. "Her parents stay in the shacks next to yours." She smiled. "Hmm.. I'm gonna check the bounty board." Sheya walked downhill. "You might run into Nathan, he was going that way." Rosie continued gardening. "Alright.. See you." Sheya said, awkwardly. "Bye!"

Sheya spun her Pistol on her finger while walking up the ramp to the bounty board. "Let's see here." She tapped the screen, and scrolled down the entries. "Bzzt." The screen sounded, before shorting out. "Crap.. Hey! Hudson!" Sheya shouted at his building. He poked his head out the window and groaned. "The bounty board's out! Got any powercores?" He groaned again, and his head disappeared. Sheya scoffed, and Hudson threw a powercore, nearly hitting Sheya in the head. "Yeesh.." She picked up the core and shoved it into the slot. It sparked and hummed, but the screen didn't turn on. Sheya pounded the screen and it lit up. "There we go." She smiled and pressed various buttons on screen. "Hmm." She pondered. "Any hired guns in the area? I need help escorting preciou-" "No.." Sheya continued pressing buttons. "Someone help! I'm trapped by killer Skags, my engine gave out and I'm stranded off the highway." Sheya turned her head to the highway. "If anyone can hear this please.. I have 2 sons and a newborn baby I was coming to see. They're all I have lef-" She pressed stop. "Hmmm. Nothing.." She walked across the ramp leading to Hudson's building. "Did you get anything in the mail from Helena Pierce?" Hudson groaned and remained in bed. "Nope.. Piss off.." A bottle fell off his bed and broke on the floor. "Got nothing.. Get out of here.. Don't come b-" "Okay!" Sheya stormed off, Hudson threw an ECHO near her feet. She smiled and shook her head. There was a note on the ECHO that read "Play Me.." Sheya pressed play. "Sheya, I know you're going to be the one hearing this so I'll make this brief. After this message is finished, destroy the device and do not attempt to reach me. You'll have to remain there for at least a year until things calm down around here. Bandits are trying to raid this place, what seems like everyday in hopes to find you two. Until me or your father figure out another plan. You'll just have to stay put.. He's doing fine, by the way.. Pierce, out." Sheya broke the ECHO and threw it in the trash. "Where the hell could you be?" She sat down and waited for her sister.


	8. The Hunt - The Hunted

"Nice shot.. Now you're getting the hang of it." Vanessa fist bumped Tabitha. "Anything interesting happening around here?" She gazed through her Rifle scope. "..On my way back I noticed that there was this huge hunt going on." Vanessa bit down on her Skag-on-a-stick. "Really? ..What kind of hunt?" Tabitha tried to seem oblivious. "For a woman.. I've never seen anything like it." She tossed the stick over the edge. "Were you scared?" "Wouldn't you be? All they were screaming was 'Tabitha'.." Vanessa picked up the binoculars and pointed to a small rock. "..How did you get past them?" Tabitha fired at the rock, but missed. "Mostly stuck to the hills, traveled at night, tried to remain hidden." Tabitha fired again, but missed. "Did you kill any of them?" She asked. "Are you crazy? They would skin me alive.. And.." Vanessa cut her sentance short. "..Eat you?" Tabitha turned to her. "Not just that.." They both shuddered. "You should've seen them. They're flying stolen helicopters, driving in groups. Killing any woman they come across.." Tabitha fired again. "..Why haven't they come this far?" She set the Rifle down. "Do you think she'd be able to make it this far?" They both stared over the edge. "I guess not.. Oh, damn!" Tabitha jumped up. "What?" Vanessa got up aswell. "I forgot about Sheya.." Tabitha picked up her Rifle. "Who's Sheya?" Vanessa questioned. "My sister.." Tabitha slipped the Rifle strap over her shoulder and started walking. "I mean.." She stopped. "..Uh. Okay, I'm just gonna level with you here. My name's not Esther, and my sister's name isn't Ava." Tabitha held her palm on her forehead. "Then.. Who are you two?" Vanessa stepped back. "My sister's name is Sheya, and I'm.. Tabitha. Those Bandits were calling for me.. But that's the thing. They're calling for me, because they don't stand a chance against my sister." Tabitha proudly said. "Sheya.." Vanessa doubted her. "Yes." Tabitha nodded. "Sorry, but. Can you explain how all of this started?" Vanessa folded her arms. "Right.."

The orange glow of the campfire reflected off of Tabitha's eyes as her and Vanessa sat under the setting sun. "So you're really Sam Maverick's daughter huh?" Vanessa nudged Tabitha. "Yeah.." Tabitha lowered her head and smirked. "Wow.. Why would you want to keep that a secret?" She shook Tabitha by the shoulders. "Oh, right. The Bandits.." They both laughed.

"We should really go check on Sheya, what if something happened?" Tabitha looked back toward the Middle of Nowhere. "What? You were just getting into your groove. We can't go now!" Vanessa handed her the Rifle. "Besides. Didn't she kill thirte-" "I know.. Maybe she'll get to know Nate and Rosie." Tabitha held up the Rifle and fired. "That's the spirit. Nice shot.."

Sheya sat in the same position until the sun began to fall. "..Who are you two?" Sheya stood up to watch two armed men approaching from the South. "Need anything? Ammo? Guns? Water?" The larger traveler asked, his dark tinted goggles were scratched and busted. "I have weapons.. How much is your water?" Sheya reached into her wallet. "20 dollars.." He smiled. "For a bottle of water?" She scoffed. "Take it or leave it." He opened one of the water bottles and began drinking it. "This is Rakk-shit." She handed him the money and shoved her wallet in her pocket. "So where you headed?" She sipped her water. "What the hell is it to you?" He reached for his Pistol. "Just making conversation." Sheya raised her arms, stepping back. "Conver- What?" He stared at her confused. "..Smoke?" Sheya stuck her pack out and a single cigarette slid from the box. "Yeah.." The man snatched the cigarette from Sheya and used his Pistol's flame to light up. "..Nice Pistol you got there. Incendiary S&S Automatic.. Optional burst fire for those, close encounters." Sheya admired the man's weapon. "What do you know about guns?" The man scoffed and took a swig of his flask. "You don't even look like you can hold one." He laughed. "Or shoot one.." The other joined in. "I can handle myself." Sheya said confidently, adjusting her jacket. "Then why don't you come with us? We're selling some Rifles to a couple Assassins a few hours from here." He handed the flask to his partner. "I'll give you.. 20 percent." He continued. The man's partner passed the flask to Sheya. "Make it 25 and you got a deal." She flicked her head back and drank some of the liquor. "Alright. 25." The larger man grinned. "We should get heading east while the sun's still up." His partner added on. "I'll be right back, I just have t-" Sheya was about to tell Rosie that she would be gone for the night. "Ava?" Rosie and Nate were walking toward the shacks with jugs of water in their hands. "Rosie! Nate! I was just coming to see you.." Sheya hugged them both. "Who're those guys?" Nate asked. "They're.. Travelers. I'm going with them to help sell some guns." Sheya glanced at the two men, who were staring right back at them. "You smell like liquor.." Rosie waved her hand in front of her face. "I'll be fine.." Sheya hugged Rosie again before walking back to the travelers. "Oh! And tell my sister that we're here for a year." She turned around quickly. "Okay.. Nathan, go with her." Rosie whispered. "Alright." He nodded and walked toward the group. "Let's go." Sheya lead the group, they walked past Rosie, who was watching them in a suspicious manner. The larger man groaned at Rosie, as if he were greeting her. "..M'am." His partner nodded. "So, who's the buyer?" Nate tried to break the silence. "Couple of bandits. Eel and Baz." Nate's face dropped. "I didn't know they were going to be bandits.." The larger man cocked his head back. "Who did you think we were selling too? Crimson lance?" Him and his partner laughed. "Here.." He passed Nate the flask, Nate took a sip. "Let's turn this way.." They walked across a bridge. "The Salt Flats. These guys must be pretty serious." Nate handed the empty flask back. "You could say that." The man tried shoving his flask into his coat. "How many guns are you planning to sell anyway?" Nate asked. "Just these Pistols.." Sheya stopped in her tracks. "I thought you were selling Rifles.." The group stopped too. "You're not selling guns are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "You're pretty smart you know that?" The large man threw his flask to the side of the road and reached for his knife. "..No, we're not selling guns." His knife was in hand and he dropped his dufflebag. "Hey let's just be reasonable here guys.. I can pay y-" The man punched Nate causing him to fall over unconcious. The man laughed while putting the knife to Nate's throat. "Hey- Wait a second.." His partner tried stopping him. "What? She doesn't care about what happens to this Skag-sack. It's her that she wants.." He pointed his knife toward Sheya. "I just don't feel like digging a grave, because you're getting caught up in the moment." The large man stood up and walked to Sheya. "..Let me just see what's under that vest." He stuck the blade under her sweater. Sheya reached for her blade and slashed his face from his chin to the corner of his eye. He screamed and stepped back, holding his wound. "That bitch just cut my face!" He dropped his knife and punched Sheya.

Sheya woke up being dragged by her feet, her hands were bound as well. "..What the." She groaned and squirmed. "Ahh. So, you're finally awake." The man dropped her feet and crouched down. Sheya squirmed away from him kicking dust. "Hey! ..Hey. Calm down." Sheya turned her head away in fear, the man grabbed her by the chin. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She spit on his helmet's visor. "Your partner punched me in the face!" Sheya snapped at him. "And now, he's dead.." Sheya regretted spitting on him. "You mean.. You.. Killed him?" He wiped her bloody saliva from his visor. "..Yeah." "..Where's Nate?" She looked around the darkened plains to see nothing. "Honestly I don't care.." The man reached for his knife. "Because I, just had to drag you alone, for two long hours.." Sheya noticed her belt buckle undone. "..Did you." She was afraid to finish her sentence. "No." "..Did he?" She shuddered. "No.." Sheya let her guard down slightly because of the man's actions. "Look, I just need you to come with me. Alright? You're not gonna run off?" Sheya nodded and he began loosening the straps on her ankles. "..You're not gonna try kill me if I give this back to you?" Sheya looked at her Pistol and nodded. "Okay.." He cut the rope that bound her hands together. "Here you go." He handed the gun to Sheya, she immediately pulled the trigger six times, aiming toward his head. "Click-click-click." Her Pistol sounded. "Did you jus-" Sheya whimpered as he reached for his Maliwan Pistol, he fired once. It electrocuted her and she passed out.

Sheya awoke in the darkness face down and covered with dirt and dust. She spit out the dirt in her mouth and coughed. She turned her head to see Nate tied up not too far from where she was. "..Nate?" She called out, he shook himself awake. "..I, came to save you." They both laid there helplessly staring at one another. "Well you did a fine job. ..Just, help me with this." She stuck her arms forward, trying to cut the rope with the knife in Nate's boot. "C'mon.." Sheya groaned as he moved his feet up and down. "..I'm trying." The rope nearly gave way when she heard the rumbling of approaching Buggies. She pushed down on the knife and cut her hand in the process. "Yeah she's over there." The man who brought her, called out. Sheya squirmed away trying to untie her feet. "No!" She screamed. "Right there.." The man pointed and a large Brute picked up Sheya and slung her over his shoulder. "No! Put me down!" She pounded and elbowed the Brute's back, he was virtually unphased. "Shut up! And the other one?" He kicked dirt onto Nate. "Your call." The man turned to a woman in black, her face was veiled and her crown was high. "Put him in a cell." The Brute dragged Nate by his feet and began to walk toward a large Dome. "A different one, Mundane.." The woman added on. "Yes.. My Queen." Mundane groaned and continued walking. "She give you any trouble?" The Queen asked as Sheya faintly screamed in the foreground. "Nothing I couldn't handle." They watched Mundane carry Sheya away to a large dome. "Thank you Shroud, I owe you so much. ..Where's Rhino?" Shroud hesitated. "I.. Killed him." The Queen was unbothered by his death. "Pity." She began walking back toward her Buggy. "And about that job we discussed.." Shroud stopped her. "Yes?" "I'll do it.."

Mundane dropped Sheya onto the floor and slammed the cell shut. She groaned as she hit the ground and started to cough from the dust that had accumulated within the cell. "Nathan? You there?" Sheya gripped the bars, trying to make out what was across the room. "Yeah, I'm here.." He quietly replied. "..What are they going to do with us?" Sheya asked fearfully. "I don't know.." "..Kill us?" They sat in silence for a few seconds. "..I don't know."

To be continued.

Edited by: Bob.

Written by: Someone Who Loves Borderlands.


	9. (Deleted Material)

You are about to read the deleted material for _The Millennia Uprising._ I'll try to explain why I cut these sections from the Fan-Fiction to hopefully give a little more insight on the story. **_Enjoy._**

 _(I felt I needed to cut this piece because it seemed to make the introduction way too long. I wanted it to seem as though this is why bandits are running rampant through most of the east coast. It would've been nice to see more of Lucky in the story.. And that Sheya's unknowingly leaving an ECHO trail.)_

They approached Lucky's and Sheya walked through the door, a few men were sitting at the table and another was standing at the vending machines. "Well hey Sheya, what brings you out here?" Lucky said from behind the counter. "I'm looking for my sister, Nightmare said she was here yesterday." "Tabitha? Yeah she was here, with that Hayden kid she's always with." "Hayden.. Were they walking?" "Yep, North." "Thanks Lucky." She tried giving him a wad of folded up cash. "No, I can't." He waved it away. "Well, take this at least." She put twenty on the counter and slid it toward him. "Who's your friend?" Lucky said, noticing Tucker in his buggy. "Tucker. Don't worry, I hired him to help me look. If anyone else shows up just tell them to look at the bounty board." "Alright, tell your dad I said hey."

: :

 _(I always loved this piece and I wish I would've kept it in the story, but I just had no place to put it. This was originally supposed to be set when Sheya first finds her sister. I felt I needed to cut it because they were just standing around talking for too long, when they should be more concerned about hiding from Marlakk and his bandits.)_

Sh- "How did you escape from the mines?" Tb- "I.. Killed Hayden.." Sh- "You did? Great! Now I won't have to." Tb-"Great? Not great! I'm not a killer.." Sh-"I nearly got killed at the Skag Gully lastnight." Tb-"By what?" Sh-"A couple of bandits I hired.." Tb-"You hired b-" Sh-"I know. I put a transmission on the bounty board asking for help finding you the day I left, putting an even bigger target on a my head. After I killed the group of bandits in Skag Gully, this bounty hunter came looking for me through the ECHO trail I left." Tb-"..And he owned th- Wow.. How many bandits were in that group?" Sh-"I don't know, 11? Plus Frank and Tucker." Tb-"And you killed.. All of them?" Sh-"Well, Frank helped too. I met him in the DAHL Headlands, he saved me from Spiderants when my car flipped." Tb-"Why do you think he saved you?" Sh-"Who knows.. I laid there for hours trying to figure out who was left alive. Then I heard Tucker walking among the bodies, nudging them, to see if they would respond." Tb-"Then what?" Sh-"He lit a cigarette and said something about him hoping I was worth it.." Tb-"Then?" Sh-"I shot him twice in the chest." Sh-"But I feel like.. I should've said something better when it happened." Tb-"What do you mean?" Sh-"All I said was. 'I am.' Then shot him." Tb-"That's still pretty cool isn't it?" Sh-"Yeah.. But I think I should've said. 'Thirteen'." Tb-"Thirteen?" Sh-"He was talking about how many people were dead. And I could've said 'thirteen!' Pow!" Tb-"..Someone's coming."

: :

 _(This piece was leading up to the part where Sheya and Tabitha encounter the set of bandits on the side of the road at night. Didn't really feel I needed to have it because it wasn't that relevant to the story.)_

"Just watch out for spiderants.. Those things nearly killed me the other day." Sheya looked to the left and put her hand on her holster. "Yeah, how did that even happen?" Tabitha asked. "I was just driving along the Dahl Headlands and then one of them came out of nowhere and flipped me. I had to ride in Tucker's buggy to get to Fyrestone." Tabitha gripped the Tediore shotgun. "Wait.. The DAHL headlands? I've never seen them that far out before." Tabitha loosened her grip and relaxed somewhat. "Me either.." They continued walking. "Where do you think it came from?" Tabitha asked. "I don't know.. But it must've been big." "Wait a minute.."

: :

 _(Obviously I had to cut this piece because it had nothing to do with the story, other than letting the viewer know that Dan Jones is actually, pardon my french. A Fucking Maniac.. I would've liked to keep it in the story, but then I realized I'd have to do alot of re-writing._ _ **SPOILER ALERT.**_ _)_

She pressed play. "Where is he!" Dan Jones shouted in anger and let off a few rounds, then a body dropped to the floor. A woman is heard screaming. "You're next!" Dan Jones shouts to the woman. "Please! I don't know! Please!" The woman pleads. "Where!" He holds his revolver to her head. "I don't know!" The woman falls to the ground in fear. "You're gonna tell me.." Dan Jones cocks back his revolver. "Okay! Okay! He's.. Near the DAHL Headlands.. I think he said he want-" Dan Jones shoots the woman before she could finish. "Too late.." He chuckled. Sheya fast-forwards and rewinds. "Is that him?" Dan Jones asks. "Yep.." His henchman replies. "I've been looking for you a long time.. Pull the bag off." Dan Jones said exhaling cigarette smoke. His henchman yanks the burlapsack off the mans head and tosses it. "Dan Jones.. You dickless piece of shit! I knew it was you!" The man shouted and spit in Dan Jones' face. "Could it be anyone else?" Dan Jones smiles then punches the man in the stomach. The man coughed and groaned, breathing heavy, then began to laugh. "When Ash and Sidewinder find out what you've been doing for Atlas. You're gonna wish you were never born." He coughed again, and spit to the side. Dan Jones grinned. "You really think they'll let you steal half a million dollars from them and just walk away?" Dan Jones throws the man bound to the chair into the wall. "They'll kill you." The man says on the ground, the blood slurring his speech. Dan Jones cocks his revolver back. "And your son.." The man spits once again. "No they won't.." Dan Jones shoots the man. Sheya presses fast-forward. "I can't keep doing this Dan.. I wake up everynight wondering if you're alive or dead. Your son is getting old enough to ask where you are." Dan Jones' wife said with tears in her eyes. "You worry too much." Dan said, brushing her face with his hand. "I just don't want to end up as a widow.. You have to stop. You have to.." Dan held her close. "This will be the last job, I promise. Then we'll leave pandora.." He tried to kiss her. "Goddamnnit Daniel! You say that everytime! ..Moxxie has a job lined up for me at the Underdome. I'm taking it, and I'm taking our son." "You bitch!" The woman screamed. Sheya pressed fast-forward. "Where's mommy?" Dan Jones' child asked. "She's with the angels now.." Dan said, rubbing the top of his kids head. "Angels?" The child laughed. The engine engulfed the transmission.

: :

 _(I'd like to have kept this piece in the story, because it's basically the only time Sheya is ever caught sleeping. But I figured why would anyone want to know about that?)_

There's nothing out here.." Tabitha whispered. "You're not listening to that ECHO.." Sheya replied in a muffled tone, and held the ECHO device close to her chest. "Whatever.." Tabitha said leaning on a large rock, waiting for her sister to fall asleep. "..It's not like you don't stretch out like a dead Skag when you sleep.." Tabitha reached for the ECHO in Sheya's open palm, looking at her face while doing so. Sheya snored loud and suddenly, causing Tabitha to flinch, moving her hand away slightly. She took a deep breath to gain her courage, then quickly snatched it from her hand.

: :

 _(This piece was re-written a bunch of times, originally Cheyanne and Vincent were younger and recently had a child, then I had them only mentioned in the story by Vanessa, but I had to remove it entirely due to the pace of the story.)_

"Sheya wake up!" Tabitha shouted to Sheya. "What! What's going on?" Sheya instantly took her revolver out of it's holster and looked to the door. "It's breakfast!" Tabitha banged a pot six times. "Are you kidding me?" Sheya buried her head into the pillows. "You don't have to wake me up for breakfast like that, everytime I share a room with you." Tabitha hunched over. "..Sorry." She poured glasses of blue juice. "..What'd you make?" Sheya adjusted her shirt and walked into the kitchen area. "Some salad, some eggs and.. Whatever we were eating lastnight." Sh-"I'll take the salad.." Tb-"Great! I made lots." Sh-"Thanks.. So, what do you want to do today?" Tb- "I was thinking.. Maybe you can show me how to shoot long range." Sh-"Really?" Tb-"Yeah. Before dad got sick he was supposed to teach me, but. Well, I figured you could show me a couple tricks." Sh-"Okay, let's finish. Then we'll go." Rs-"Hey, you two. Where you headed?" Tb- "Sheya's gonna teach me how to use a Rifle." Rs-"A Rifle? Be careful!" Sh-"We'll just go up this trail and I'll put up some targets. Start easy. Alright?" Tb-"Okay." (Smile) Tb-"How much further.. I don't wanna carry these anymore.." Sh- "You're gonna have to learn to carry a gun. ..Or, two in this case." Tb-"You're just making me carry the heavy stuff are-"

Sh- "Wait.. There's someone over there.." Tb-"Where?" Sh- "Right there. Pass me my Rifle." Tb- "Are they bandits?" Sh- "I don't know.. But they're carrying something." Tb- "Travelers?" Sh- "Looks like it." Tb- "So what do we do?" Sh- "We watch.." (Time Passes) Sh- "What're they doing now?" Tb- "Same thing.. Just, sitting and talking to John.." Sh- "What the hell could they be talking about?" Tb- "Maybe they're his friends? ..Can we keep going now?" Sh- "No.. Keep watching." Tb- "I don't want to watch anymore.. Switch me." Sh- "Fine." Tb- "I think John's drunk. You should check it out, it's funny."

Sh- "I'm not doing this to have fun Tabitha.." (rolls eyes) Tb- "Think this rain will ever stop?" Sh- "Maybe." Tb- "I'm getting hungry. Can we eat something?" Sh- "..I have food in my bag." Tb- "You think dad's okay?" Sh- "Pierce is there to check on him, I think he'll be doing just fine." Tb- "Yeah.. You know how he is around her. How 'bout.. Millenia?" Sh- "What?" Tb- "Millenia. Our fake last name. Esther and Ava Millenia." Sh- "It has a nice ring to it." Tb- "(I know right) Convinced they're not bandits yet?" Sh- "..Yeah I guess. C'mon let's get back." Tb- "Go back? But we were just getting started." Sh- "We can't can't go shoot now.." Tb- "Why?" Sh- "Quiet.. Uh-oh. One of them looked over here. ..He has a gun. C'mon, let's go." Tb- "What? This is perfect for me." Sh- "If you miss they could kill us." Tb- "That's why you're here." Sh- "Wait. ..One of them is holding a baby." Tb- "How did you not notice that before?" Sh- "..Hold this." Tb- "Hu-" Vincent- "Who's over there!" Sh- "..Cover me. I'm sorry, I was just looking for the bounty board and I got lost out here!" Cheyanne- "It's just a girl, Vincent." Vc- "So?" Ch- "The bounty board is right behind us!" Vc- "..She could be a bandit." Ch- "Does she look like a bandit? What's your name sweetheart?" Sh- "Ava Millenia." Ch- "Ava Millenia? That's a pretty name. Ain't it dear?" Vc- "Yes." Ch- "I'm Cheyanne, and this is my husband Vincent." Sh- "And the baby?" Ch- "This little guy's name is Zachary." Sh- "Nice to meet you." Ch- "Do you have any family out here Ava?" Sh- "It's just me and my sister." Ch- "Oh, that's sweet. We have a daughter about your age, her name's Vanessa. She was supposed to be back from _ tonight, but I guess she'll be here tomorrow. If you'd want to meet her." Sh- "..Well, we're staying at a woman named Rosie's house." Ch- "Rosie? We're her neighbors. Ain't that something." Sh- "I thought those shacks were abandoned." Ch- "Why would you think that?" Sh- "The door's were wide open." Ch- "We just leave the doors open because.. There's no bandits out here." (laughs) Sh- "But you thought I was one.." Vc- "Your face, it." (sheya looks) Vc- "Resembles a-" Ch-"Vincent." (nudges) Ch- "Well, we shouldn't keep you. Have a goodnight." Sh- "Thanks.."

: :

 _(This was originally supposed to be after Sheya had met with Cheyanne and Vincent, it was before I rewrote it to have Sheya awake alone to find the ECHO. I felt it would've been better if Sheya hadn't met with Cheyanne and Vincent at all, so it would make leaving her past behind more understandable.)_

(Breaks ECHO) Tb- "Well? What did they say?" Sh- "Everything's fine. We're meeting with there daughter tomorrow, she's going to show us around." Tb- "Alright, what's her name?" Sh- "Vanessa." Tb- "What'd John give you?" Sh- "Just a-" Tb- "And why did you break it?" Sh- "It was an ECHO from Pierce. She said we'll have to stay here for a year.." Tb- "A year?!" Sh- "C'mon, let's head back. I'll teach you to shoot tomorrow." Tb- "..A year." Sh- "Looks like Mark and Rosie are already sleeping." Tb- "..Year."

: :

 _(I felt the introduction between Rosie and Nathan went on too long, so I decided to cut some of their conversation out here, although I had a hard time coming up with the name "Joshmier" so.. Luckily I was able to use it..)_

"Really? Your mother's gone?" Rosie regretted to ask. "We-" "Didn't know who she was." Sheya broke the silence. "Aww. You poor things.." Rosie put her spoon down to wipe a tear. "It's nothing worse than what's out there." Sheya looked out the window. "Are those nasty Scythid back again?" Rosie asked. "She's talking about bandits.." Tabitha said to rosie. "Bandits? There's no bandits around here." (laughs) Rs- "That's why it was so strange to see you two girls walk up. You know.. I met your father when he was in the mountains." Tb- "Where?" Rs- "It was near a town called Joshmier, he was on a mining expedition." Tb- "What happened?" Rs- "I was dropping off supplies for the wounded and the camp was surrounded by these ape like creatures.." Sh- "And?" Rs- "They were throwing stones at their camp.. It was terrifying, I think a few people died later that week."

(gasps) Rs- "He didn't get hit though.. I've never seen someone fire so quick in my life." Tb- "Wow.. What happened after that?" Rs- "After he killed them he helped me take the patients to the next camp, which was about 30 miles east." (chuckles) (sips tea) Sh- "He told me that story." (looks over) Sh- "You gave him tea. And hot soup afterwards.

: :

 _(Didn't really feel this piece was necessary to the story, and that it interuppted the pace of Sheya being lured into a trap.)_

Tb- "Well, we should head back now." Tb- "Hopefully Sheya's not too mad at me for being gone all day." Vn- "I'm sure she's sitting with rosie and my mom drinking tea and listening to their ECHO." Rs- "Esther, you're finally back. Ava was looking for you all day.." Tb- "She's not here?" Rs- "Nope, her and Nate went with some travler folks to sell guns. She told me to tell you, you're here for a year." Tb- "A year?" Vn- "What's the matter?" Tb- "Year.."

 _(Well those are what didn't make the final cut! Hope you enjoyed! I wish I had more to say about these, ah well..)_


End file.
